The All Hallows Eve Masquerade
by TatOneVodkaBottle
Summary: The world has been invited to a mysterious masquerade party in a lone mansion on top of a mountain during the midnight beginning of Halloween. All seems swell until a nation turns up dead. Now its a race against the clock to find the murder before the end of Halloween at midnight and bring him/her to justice. Can you figure out who the murderer is before the nation's do?
1. Prolouge

Italy shivered. "wow, we are almost there" …. "I can't wait to get out of this rain" Italy cried as he looked up at the ominous moon looming over the axis and the tomato lovers. "Ja, it's hard to believe we were just at the foot of this mountain two hours ago." Germany said as the rain started to come down bit harder. "Italy, how much farther is we from the house the masquerade is being held?" Japan asked. Italy looked a map of the area."It says we are half an inch away from the house!" Germany shouted "Idiot! That means we are half a mile away from the house!" Romano looked with annoyance. "Shut up and keep pace idiotas!" Germany looked as if he wanted to choke this little brat, who does he think he is talking to? Instead, he just sighed. "Now, now my little toma, when we get to the top, I brought a bunch of tomatoes for us to enjoy!" Spain said with a promising smile. Romano let out a small smile but quickly frowned. "hmph fine you bastard!". Spain smiled.

Japan looked concerned at the old creaking house, which was in a sickly dark color that made it look like it came straight out of at horror movie. "Wow, we finally made it!" Italy said with his usual oblivious glee. "Ja, and I didn't expect it to be a mansion either." Romano sulked. I don't think it's very interesting though. Damn it! Who took my damn mask!" Spain soften his smile. "You told me to hold on to it until we got up the mountain Romano." "Well!" Romano growled. "Give it back!". Spain was use to this verbal abuse. Many years of hearing Romano berating him taught him how to keep a smile even though it hurted being called 'Bastard' and a 'Jerk' all the time.

Japan peered through the door to see a very dark and well hidden grand foyer. "This home!" Japan said with disbelief. "I-It looks like as if this home belongs to a multi-millionaire!" "Ve~ really?" Italy always wondered what it's like to live in a millionaire's home. "hmm, the owner looks like he had enough time to work on the inside, but not the exterior." Germany peeked back at the rotting wood outside before going back in. Romano walked close to Spain as if he was scared of being separated in this dark house, which he was. "wah, this home is just to creep-" Romano tripped " AW FUCK!" Romano screamed in fake pain. "Mister Romano-san, are you ok? Japan asked with concern on his face. "S-si I am, what the hell did I trip over?!" Romano looked back and found a little box that seemed to have nothing in it but a small piece of paper which looked dark as the rest of the house. "What the hell is this?" Germany picked up the piece of paper, then the box. "It appears we have to use our human names through-out this entire party." Italy smiled with delight. "Wow! This party is fancy!"

Romano let out a small gasp, and then cuss. " Damn it! I cannot open this bastard of a door!" Spain looked back in some concern. " What do you mean Romano?"

"WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS HOUSE!" cried Romano. "THIS DAMN HOUSE!" Italy looked up "What! I don't want to be in here! Germany!" The German just let out a sigh and spoke. "M-maybe the owner just wants to keep us all here... until the party is over." trying to comfort the scared Italians. "Hell no! I hate being locked up somewhere! Especially when that damn scone making British is here!". Japan began to let out a long sigh." If I remember correctly, that should be the bedroom?" he explained. " not the main entrance." Germany turned back to the Italians and the Spanish. " J-Ja, we walked further than that remember?" He felt a small chilling breath of wind coming from under the locked bedroom door. " lets head back to the party now, si?" Italy look like his usual happy self again. "Si!" "Hmph, Whatever." Japan thought up of a small mental map of the place. "If my hunches are correct, the party is taking place in the grand ballroom." "What are you waiting for!" Italy asked rhetorically. "Lets go!"

Little did they know, of what tragedies will follow.

-oo0000oo-

**Sorry for a short chapter, i promise a longer chapter next, what will happening, hmmm. Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 1

"Wow the light is so bright in here" Italy said, covering his eyes.

"How many nations are here?"Germany wondered. "Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Yao said they would be here already." Japan eyes were also squinting towards the uncomfortably light. "Same for Vash, Lilli, and Arthur's littler brother." Romano started complaining about the light while Spain actually seem to love the light. "This damn lighting is to excessive! Damn it just turn out the lights!" Italy looked at Romano still squinting his eyes a little. "Didn't the allies say they would bring a few other people too? As guests?" Romano frowned. "How the hell am I suppose to know!" "I remember Yao saying he'll bring Yong Soo and Ivan bringing his sisters." Japan remembered. "East said he'll bringRoderich and Elizabeta." Italy said cheerfully. "And Feliks brought Toris, Raivis, and Eduard!" Romano than spoke. "And that annoying fratello of that damn British brought his friends as well, Sebourga told me."

Germany sighed. "Come on, let's meet up with the allied forces." Japan followed without hesitation along with Italy, Spain, and Romano who hesitated for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. " Hey British dude! Look at all the food in the cabinet!" "Bloody git, don't eat all of it!" America laughed. "Haha, I wasn't planning to, besides I already came prepared!" The American opened up a lunch pail, bigger than ordinary ones. "See dude, I got a burger, a milkshake, some ice cream, s'mores building stuff and shit." England let out a sigh. " Alfred, you have to stop eating, you'll just begin eating yourself out if you keep doing this habit." America looked up after naming some brand England never heard before."Dude don't worry about it, chill." "I KNOW HOW TO CHILL BLOODY GIT!" America snickered. "Sure Iggy." England yelled."I told you not to call me that! Call me any other thing you want but not Iggy!" America looked in amusement. "Whats so wrong with Iggy? It sounds funny." England uproared. "America you idiot!"

Elsewhere, somewhere in the grand ballroom. "Aiyaa, Ivan give me back my hair tie!" The very tall Russian smiled. "uhuh~ but you look so cute without it." China blushed."Just give me it back, please Ivan!" By now the Russian was feeling playful, as always he would take "fun" over the top. " You got to catch me first, da?" And just like that he ran, much to fast for the Chinese."Ivan come back here, aru!" France on the other hand was watching with amusement and laughed. "Ah~ They make a great pair. Don't they?" Poland looked at France. " Like, yeah, totally, they do!" Lithuania standing right next to the Polish started to enjoy the sight of Russia running farther and farther from him and he felt more secure. "If we can keep Yao and Ivan together for the whole day, we can have _one day_ without Ivan bringing out his "magic cane"." Latvia nodded shyly while Estonia protested. "But wont he eventually get bored with Yao and come back to us?" Lithuania's moment of joy suddenly screeched to a halt. "Oh, that... well . . ." Poland gave a reassuring look to the saddened Lithuanian."If he, likes, put a hand on you, I'll totally be there to save you." There are times like these when Lithuania liked Poland, a lot, but this is one time he just wished he would take things more seriously, as always.

"Huh? Oh well, Bonjour there." Canada said to the Axis, who just meekly passed by. "Why won't they notice me?" "Who?" asked a little polar bear popping out of a satchel on Canada's waist. "For the last time Kumojiro, I'm your owner, try and not to forget this time." Kumojiro looked up to his owner. "If you want to be more noticed, try speaking out more often, it usually works." Canada smiled with a stroke of genius. "Surely papa will notice me!" Canada walked over to the fatherly figure and asked. " U-Um papa" France looked up." Oh yes what can I do for you?" Canada took in a deep breath. " D-Do you notice me at all? Do you know who I am?" The French smiled. " Of course I do!" Canada smiled a smile that seemed over the brim of happiness. "R-Really!" France looked up at Canada."I really do, can you just remind me what your name is again?" Canada's smile disappeared. "Forget it." As the Canadian walked away, he noticed Kumojiro practically offering a hug of symphony to him. "K-Kumojiro..."

All is lively and bustling until a very loud popping noise come from the kitchen, it sounded as a gun went off. Naturally all the other nations turned their head towards the kitchen."Aiyaa! What was that!" exclaimed china finally snatching the hair tie from the big calloused hands of the very tall Russian friend. Russia pointed out. "Sounded as if Alfred-o forgot his safety lock again." He chuckled. As the nations inched closer with caution towards the kitchen they were shocked to see red all over the door. France nearly screamed. "W-What is all this blood doing here!" England looked back at the scared French. "Oh no, frog, I was just making some meat sauce for tonight's dinner, or lunch, or even breakfast if we actually have to stay up an entire 24 hours." America seemed to be rolling and laughing on the floor. "Ahahahaha! Dude did you see how big that bubble got until if finally exploded!" "Alfred, it happens sometimes when you boil meat sauce." Canada sounded annoyed it but hid it with a well made sigh. America kept laughing." But dude! This happens ALL THE TIME to him!" he said cleaning the meat sauce off of his mask, ruffling a great amount of feathers.

France looked at the meat sauce that seemed to burn a hole in the wall. "Mon dieu, your cooking is so deadly Angleterra, that it burned a hole through the wall." Arthur wasn't surprised but acted out the concern. "W-What! Impossible! It's only meat sauce! how did it do that!" America yelled practically. "Dude! It's like that one super hero who cooks stuff to aide him!" Everyone looked at the American as he continues to daydream of super heroes no one has ever even heard of. "America you git! My cooking don't come alive!" Just with that, the food seemed to slide down the wall as if it just woke up. "Ahaha the food woke up on your command dude!" England was getting ticked off with the persistant annoyance from the very loud American. "Excuse me." he left the room leaving the other nations to stay in there. England just needed some time to cool off, usually he would take a walk outside, or read a book, but all he got was the bathroom. " Bloody twats! How dare they insult my cooking skills." Englands eyes got bigger. " Ah! Misses fairy, what brings you here? ... Oh you must of been lonely, I suppose i got a few minutes to spend time with you." And just like that, he slipped into his fantasy that no one else can see.

Back in the ball room, America was wandering around with Japan talking about what's new in the anime or video game business, or both. America laughed. "Dude! Kiku! You should totally send that Anime to me! It sounds so cool! And that video game too! It sounds so totally awesome!" "Alfred, I wish i can, but your Nint**do company says they don't need it." America looked surprised. "Aw, dude! I really want to play Ear** Bo*nd 3!" Japan looked at America with sorry eyes. " I'm sorry Alfred, but rules are rules. I hope you understand."

Just then, the lights went out. " What the hay!" "Aiyaa!" "Uhuhuh~ you guys are so funny when the power goes out." "Now I can't see if I corrected my hair or not, not that it needed to be corrected." "Must of been England's acidic meat sauce that burned the circuits." The power finally turned back on, just as the cheers were raised, a scream of terror drowned them out.

-oo000oo-

**Again sorry for the short chapter, i really promise a longer one next chapter, if its long enough, good, if it's not, then tell me. who screamed? suspense O: ... please reveiw**


	3. Chapter 2

There was a scream.

A horrific scream that silenced the entire ball room."Big brother! Please! Wake up! Big brother!" All the alarmed nations looked to see the Belgian crying. "Big brother!" China looked with horror as he noticed a large cleaver in his side.

"B-Bella, are you ok?" America asked shakily. Japan had also noticed the large cleaver within Adan's side. "Mr Netherlands is still alive, just bearly... quick any one got a cell phone!" America memory kicked in."I-I do!" Quickly he pulled it out typing in the miraculous number of 9-1-1. "Come on! Pick up!" By now the tall Danish was bleeding a entire lake of blood. "Guys! They won't pick up!"

Bella looked as if she was about to pass out. China spoke. "I'll try to save him, after all I did invent most of modern medicine!"  
"Please! Yao do any thing to save big brother!" China gave a uncertain look. "I'll try my best."

Korea who was behind China the entire time, faced China. "Anaki! Please let me help! I know much about medicine as you do, heck I even invented it!" China gave a long decisive sigh. "Ok, just don't go on doing your own thing."

"I'll help as well." The Japanese stepped away from the Italian's worried grip. China looked some what happy to have his family help him with something, like the old days some four thousand years ago.

Meanwhile in the music room, the micro nations were gathering for their own fun. "Ok! So does every one have their scary costumes with them?" Sealand practically yelled in anticipation.

Wy stood up from her seat."I brought mine, it will scare them for sure!" Sebourga looked at Wy with a friendly wink.

"Mine in pretty scary too, but of course it will be self attracting to my beauty as well, surely it'll get the women!" Sealand plainly sighed and put on a sarcastic laugh. "Ok, and mine will make them crap their pants! Also jerk Eng- I mean Arthur won't expect what will hit him!"

Italy ran. Trying to catch up to Germany who was walking to the bathroom to clear his thoughts of what he just witnessed. "Ludwig! Wait up!" Italy yelled. The German turned around facing the Italian who just ran right into him. "OUCHIE! Oh Ludwig! I-I'm scared! Who killed !" The German looked with dull eyes as if he had something to hide. "I-I don't know..." There was a noticable amount of red on his hands. Looking at it made Italy sick. "We should find out! I don't anyone else to die! And besides no one else would consider looking for the murderer!"

Germany looked disturbed that Italy was trying to look for the murderer. Not because it's unusual for him to volunteer to do something dangerous, it's because he's looking out for Italy's safety. "I-I don't think that will be a good idea Feliciano."

The short Italian frowned. "Bu-But, Kiku said he'll do it after he is finished helping Adan." Italy said in a sort of sadness."I want to do it with you two, my closest friends!" Germany turned around, blue eyes looking at golden amber eyes. " I-I suppose I can, just give me time to wash my hands." The Italian smiled. "Yay! The murderer won't be able to get away that easy with us around!" The Italian chuckled a bit.

As the two finally walked up towards the bathroom door, few footsteps can be heard. The Italian being his usual self was about to run until. "Feliciano, Ludwig, there you are." It was Prussia. "Hallo west, whats going on." he snickered to his own awesomeness."Oh, hallo Gil." Germany said softly. "I'm just going to use the rest room for a quick second or two." Prussia looked and snickered. " OK! I respect your," He chuckled. "_Duties._ I'll just leave." He left knowing something was up with Germany, usually he is the first to investigate murders and harshly punish the criminals who killed the victim. He was hoping his little duty thing cheered him up some what.

"Aiyaa! We need a more bandage!" China yelled as he was pressing down onto Netherland's side. " I'm on it!" Korea practically screamed as he went to find the bandage. "I got something to slow down his bleeding!" Japan held up a small injection needle, it shined in the light. "Quick Kiku! Inject it into him, aru!" Japan injected it into Adan's wound. " I'll go find more supplies with Yong Soo." And Japan left as fast as he came. Just then the power went out. China shook in terror. "Not again, aru!" He felt a breeze past behind him. " I-Is that you Japan?!" Just shallow breathing."You shouldn't play doctor China, sometimes you should really considered, nature has its own way of getting rid of unneeded population. there isn't anything you can do, China." China trembled at his voice, it was nothing he ever heard. It's deeper than what he ever experienced. He also trembled because of his four thousand years on earth he experienced many deaths over the years, this time he was trying to save a life. "W-Who are you!"

Just then the power went out and the mysterious man was gone. Japan came back in looking for medical supplies with Korea. " Yao! Are you ok! We heard you yell " Who are you?"." China just stood there trembling. " Y-Yes I'm F-Fine." he said with a shaky breath. Japan stood there in silence.

"Tell us what happened Anakii!" Korea begged. " I'm fine, like I said, nothing to worry about." China said trying to ignore what just happened. "If you say so anaki."

England became startled as he heard knocking on the bathroom door. "Who's there!" Germany was surprised to find someone already occupying the bathroom. "It's just me, Ludwig." England gave a small look of confusion. Who was Ludwig again? " O-Oh it's just you... I should be out soon. There should be another bathroom two lefts from here. " Oh, danke." he said in a low voice. "Don't mention it." England said finally recognizing who Ludwig was. There he finally left the bathroom leaving his fantasy world for reality once he heard the footsteps walk away. "Darn, there must be faulty wireing in this home, that or its just for effects since it is only 45 minutes after midnight and its halloween as well." England wondered what is up with this house.

"Big brother?" said a cute little voice. " Ja, Lilli?"

"I was wondering what happened to Mr. Netherlands, I heard he was on the floor"

" Oh, he, he's just sleeping. Where did you hear he was on the floor?" Switzerland said trying to conceal Lilli from violence.

" Oh, Ms. Hungary told me, she said she was feeling bad for Belgium and we should offer our compassion." Lilli admitted.

Switzerland looked down to Liechtenstein's eyes. "Oh, he's just sick as well... he'll be fine by... " he procrastinated to think of a possible time to make Lilli forget what happened. " by evening, for now lets go offer Belgium some symphony."

"Big brother."

"Ja?"

"I'm scared the lights will go out again."

" Y-You can hold my hands as long as you want." Switzerland looked back

"Thank you big brother."

"Spain, jerk, are you ok?" Romano questioned. "Si, just, what happened to Netherlands, he didn't deserve it." Romano looked confused at the saddened nation. "B-But didn't you hate his guts at one point?" Spain sighed. " I did, _at one point._ But not to the point where I wanted him to die." He sighed. "Oh. Jerk, why not have a tomato, it always cheers you up." Spain looked at Romano with cold eyes where Romano saw red stains on Spain's pants."I, don't want any tomatoes for a while, their color is just..." he sighed." ... just disturbing to me for now.

Romano was shocked, Spain would never turn down a tomato break. Even during his worst hours, he would always turn to tomatoes, it was practically a happy drug for Spain.

Romano just looked. "O-oh. I see."

Norway walked down the hallway still unaware of what happened fifth-teen minutes ago. "Big brother."

Iceland looked annoyed. "No." Norway found a small trail of red, halting Iceland by his collar and pointed. "Wh-What is that?" Iceland's eyes grew wider. "I-It looks like a blood trail." Denmark popped out of the corner. "Hey! Guys what are you doing?" Norway got frustrated. "Shush! We are following this blood trail." Denmark screamed, little did most know he was squeamish to blood. "Where did the blood come from!" Iceland sighed at how loud the Danish is being."We don't exactly know, we are going to investigate it for a second."

"Be careful you guys!" Denmark warned.

Denmark was all alone with flickering lighting. " W-Wait for me!" he cried. "Don't leave me behind you guys!" As if to add to Denmark's paranoia, the lights gone out. Norway looked at his digital watch that glowed in the dark. " It's 12:55." The three continued to follow the now harder to notice blood trail until they heard something that stopped them. A sickening noise filled the hall as if something had sliced through a solid thing.


	4. Chapter 3

America looked in horror.

Blood had splattered everywhere onto the obnoxious nation. He tried to scream but only blood flowed out of his mouth. The killer manage to run away before the generator kicked in. Norway, Iceland, and Denmark rushed to America's side trying to get America to help. America looked at the three nordics before passing out.

"America! Wake up bloody git!"

America woke up at the sound of England's yelling. Weakly, but not entirely slow, he sat up still with blurred vision. Then pain shot up through his spine as his body told him to lay back down. As called for, he did.

"E-England? " coughed America. "Where am I?"

England look at his still blood stained cheeks, tearing up a bit. "Your in China's care center. You apparently got ambushed while following a trail of blood. If it wasn't for the Nordics here, you could of bleed to death." England said with fear in his voice.

America coughed up some more blood which was caught into a bucket. "It seems your chest was slashed very badly with a unique kind of sword, like the ones you find in fencing." China said, pulling away the bucket, dumping it into a nearby sink. "Opium thinks Francis might of attacked you, but your brother is rejecting he ever did."

"I swear that bloody frog tried to kill America," England yelled. "who else can use those fencing thingies with such accuracy!" England said remembering how accurate France was with those during the Hundred years war.

Just then some face that made America smile ran into the room with tears in his eyes. "Alfred!" Canada cried. "Alfred! Are you ok!" America merely coughed. "Alfred. Do you remember who did this to you!"

America closed his eyes as if to try and remember. Canada stood across from him with a very impatient face. Kumojirou looked at the more outspoken brother with major concern. "I-I, Gah! I can't remember, it was dark, all I remember was he had a friend with him who tackled me and held me down." England looked surprised.

"Th-there was a friend with him!"

Canada knew many people didn't have the heart to attack America so brutally. But, America did have many enemies he is still oblivious too. "Any idea who the person who tackled you was?" America sighed as he tried to remember again, noticing its getting harder to remember.

"I don't know either Mattie." America murmured feeling helpless and un-heroic.

China spoke up. "If I may ask, Alfred is losing a lot of blood. I'll ask you to wait outside or stay in a corner while I try to drain Alfred's blood trapped in his lungs." England noted how China said it. Plain and straight. Japan injected a mysterious liquid into America's chest that hasn't been slashed, strangely it stopped the bleeding. Make that **_slowed_** the bleeding. Canada looked as if he was going to cry.

"Will Alfred . . . Make it out of here alive?" Canada said afraid, looking at the long dead nation of Holland, wrapped in a blanket.

"I can't promise he'll survive, but I'll do everything in my power to save his life." China said with reassurance.

All Canada could do was nod. England looked at America's resting body with a certain sadness. "America, you might be an idiot, but your strong, you can make it through this." America looked at England with blank eyes until he gave a promising nod.

Kiku looked onto Alfred's chest which is sketched in cuts with the American flag."Y-Yao, you may want to look at this..." Japan said with concern."It appears that our killer also have exact measurement to be able to fit fifty stars and third-teen stripes, on just a small area." China eyes grew with interest."Honda. I think I know who it is!"

Italy looked at the German as he exited the bathroom drying his hands."G-Germany! Alfred had been attacked!" he cried. "Everyone thinks it's big brother France's fault, but I know he's innocent! He was with Romano and Spain when America was attacked!" Italy said to the tall German.

Germany was shocked as he dried off the leftover meat sauce from his hands."Really? I would expect Alfred being the last few to be attacked. No one has the heart to attack The United States." Germany got a confused look on his face. " Where did you get this information?"

Italy eyes opened. "Oh! man was crying it to Francy Pants and I happened to over hear it!" Italy cried out. "The killer isn't one person, it appears our killer happen to be two people!" Germany eyes grew wider with interest.

"Roderich said he will look further into the investigation with us." Italy said almost cheerful. "Mr. Austria is tired of how his piano performance kept on being interrupted by screaming and faulty lights."

Germany nodded. "Well, let's start investigating, Ja?"

Italy looked up. "Si!"

Spain hasn't been himself for the last 30 minutes. This got Romano very concerned. He tried every thing he could to cheer up the saddened nation, but it only made things worst. Every attempt to help him only reminded Spain of Holland. Romano was beginning to become desperate, alongside with Prussia , who was also worried about Spain's lost cheerful personality. Prussia even tried "offering" his awesomeness to Spain, which did nothing. Romano began to become frustrated and cussed.

"Damn it! So help me Spain, please become happier for me! Your little toma!" Spain just looked and sighed. " Please tell me, what's causing you to become more sad than usual, you jerk! Please tell me!"

Spain finally spoke after a long silence. "I-I can't tell you... you would hate me if I told you."

Romano was shocked, Spain was a man of opinion, and here he is, not telling what's on his mind. "What do you mean?!"

Spain looked with saddened eyes."I just can't tell you. Please understand that my little toma."

Prussia was shocked by this as well. "Dude, leaving us not knowing what's wrong is un-awesome!"

Spain looked annoyingly at the German."I'm sorry Gilbert, It's just something I simply cannot share it at the moment." Romano and Prussia looked at each other in concern of their Spanish friend.

Spain wasn't the only one who changed, Belgium hadn't gotten any much better. Even with Elizabeta's and Lilli's support. She felt a part of her die when she got the news that her brother had died from sever blood loss. Lilli now knew the truth of what was going on, she felt scared that she or some one close might be next. Her biggest fear was losing Switzerland, who was as concerned as she was.

"I promise to find this man who killed your brother and bring him to justice." Hungary said trying to make Belgium feel better. "What ever happened, I will figure out, I will avenge your brother, Bella."

"Bella, we can get through this together." Liechtenstein said, cradling Belgium's wet hand from many minutes of crying.

"D-Do you, Will you really do that, for me?" Belgium asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course honey, we are all together, we will do what's needed to catch the villain who did this to you." Hungary chirped trying to make Bella feel better.

England looked at Canada who was hanging his head low, sighing every few occasion. "Are you ok Mattie?" England said rhetorically. "I know your sad about your brother Mattie, but he's strong, He'll get through this. I promise, I can still remember when he swung that buffalo around. and my face of disbelief." Canada looked in confusion.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm just saying, he wouldn't allow himself to die too soon for you, me, or everyone else close to him to suffer." England said trying to cheer up the sad nation.

"Do you really think?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, he would never let me down, even if he does annoy the crap out of me, I still love him, he still loves me too much." England said trying to show how close America was to life, even if he was unconscious.

Just then, France ran down the hall screaming to England and Canada.

"What is it papa?" Canada asked.

"A-America! He's in cardiac arrest!"


	5. Chapter 4

England ran into the room, eyes full of panic. Canada entered right behind him while France came in last, with a bump on his head, obviously from England. All three ran to Alfred's bed side which was now stained in red, the blood had just stopped leaking out of the now red drenched bandages. Canada tried to hold back his tears on sight of America.

"Alfred!" The Canadian's cries reverberated through the dusky room.

"Oh bloody hell!" England ran to America's side to pump his chest, in hopes of reviving America's heart to its regular pace.

"Mon Dieu!" France screamed as he saw some blood squirt out onto his dark blue robes.

"Papa! I-It's just blood, just a little."

France panicked at the sight of blood, soon fainting. "Where the hell is China and Japan! And that annoying one?" England begged to know.

Canada looked up. Not losing rhythm as he fanned fresh air to the French. "I believe Japan said he'll get some medical supplies, if they can find any."

England's vain shown through his angered face. "I'll look for them," He said still pumping America's chest, showing signs of activity once in a while, just to quickly lose it again. "You Stay here!"

Canada looked at England."O-Ok." He said taking Englands place, pumping to the same rhythm and pace as England did.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, lad." And just like that England was out the door, glancing at America only once.

Canada looked at the tubes down America's throat, sucking slimy, blood like sludge out of Alfred's lungs. He looked at it with disgust. He noticed America's blood level was below its normal three thousand point, and he began pumping even faster, crying. Kumojirou kept bringing wet towels for Canada to set on America's wounds that stained the bandage over them velvet. He continued this for the next ten minutes.

Italy noticed China running, which was rare for such an old nation.

"China, What's wrong with America? Is he alright?" China looked at Italy with worried and tired eyes.

"Aiyaa, he isn't! He's in cardiac arrest currently, I left Korea in charge of pumping his chest. Have you seen any syringes that can regulate his heartbeat?" China said as if talking to a fast talker.

"Nien, we haven't. And who did you leave with America?!" Germany said.

"Yong Soo? Why do you ask?" China looked still speaking of his name very fast.

"Oh fuck." The German grabbed the Italian and ran to the ball room, Grabbing the alarm of the Spanish and Southern Italian, Before leaving into the study room which just been turned into an Emergency room only 45 minutes ago.

Italy begged the German to let go. "Germany what's wrong?" The Italian being pulled at a fast pace behind the German.

" We can't trust _anyone _with Korea." Germany said as he busted through the door. "America!"

"Oh, H-Hello there Mr. Ludwig" Canada said his eyes wide as the door was busted down.

Germany looked at America and gulped.

Japan walked down the hall with Korea by his side, chattering his teeth, Not from the creepiness of the dark, barely laminated, blood stained hallway, but from a certain coldness from the stair case that is blocked off by a steel gate. Japan swore he can hear snickering on the other side of the hall, as if it was laughing at him specifically, for something he done or some one he has dishonored. Korea looked on wards as if he can't sense anything, off, about this hallway. Though he seems to hear the same laughter at the end of the hall too. Not speaking to each other they crept through the hallways to figure out any clues that could be gathered here.

Japan sensed a disturbance behind him, nothing like he felt before, one that sent chills down his spine. As he turned around, nothing. It's as if some unknown presence or force is pushing them to some unknown place, that will lead to their doom.

"Yong Soo," Japan gulped. "D-Did you feel that presence behind you?" He looked behind him, just to find Korea had disappeared.

Korea was just behind him, two seconds later, gone like that. Japan now felt as something was working against him. Oh how he wanted to rid this halls of all its darkness and disturbing aura.

"Y-Yong Soo!" Japan cried out now worried something bad happened to him. "Korea! Answer me!" He just heard scratching noises of, nails? against wood.

"Anaki!" Korea yelled out. "Help me please! I don't wanna die!" His voice gave Honda the same chills again. "Please! Don't make me separate from you!"

Japan looked around, only able to see blood and darkness. "Yong Soo where are you!" Japan said panicked. "Yong Soo!"

No response.

Japan held out his katana, with caution he made his way into rooms they just passed. Each room only promised nothing. A bathroom, a bedroom, a laundry room, And no signs of Korea could be found. Japan felt a cold sweat on his brow. "Yong Soo! Please answer me!"

"Up the stairs!" Answered back a voice. It sounded like Korea's voice, only, very scratchy and cold sounding. Carefully he exited the master bedroom only to face the stairs. Now the gate had suddenly disappeared, he held his katana tightly and slowly climbed the stair case. The stairs itself would make any one nervous. Crooked steps, dolls scattered in the corners, pictures that have following eyes. Japan kept walking.

"Yong Soo. I'm coming." Then a sharp pain smashed into his head. His vision went blurry, and dark. The last thing he remember seeing was a figure dressed in a black cloak, with noticeable brown hair.

*1:16 A.M.*

Thud-Thud, Thud-Thud, Thud-Thud

Only the thudding of his heart filled his ears as Japan opened his eyes. Finding himself in a field full of cherry blossom petals. He felt at peace, strangely he also felt uneasy at the same time. It seems that the petals are piled over two feet high. He stumbled to get up, and finally manage to get up from the soft colored petals which had a strange, discoloration to them. He trudged through the thick petals only to trip over a mass. He found the soft pink color of the petals suddenly changed to a sickening velvet color over the mass. Curious, he dug into the petals only to find a face that struck him like a nightmarish sword. There was a plump face, full of youth, covered in blood. A noticeable hair curl protruded past the thick petal layer.

"No... No... Why!" Japan began to cry. "No! Yong Soo!" He cried for the brother that hated him, even so, they loved each other very much brotherly.

"Im Yong Soo!"

*1:20 A.M.*

The depressed nation got to his feet. Romano was relieved.

"Finally you get up!"

"Si Romano, It's just..." Spain closed his eyes and opened them again. "It's just seeing Germany and Italy running so fast is worrying me." Spain gulped. "Ludwig was yelling 'Oh no!' past us, did something happen?"

Romano looked up at the standing nation. "What? do you want to check what's happening behind those walls?"

Spain nodded. "It'll make me feel better to know." He began walking to the door.

Romano sighed. "Wait for me!"

Canada ran out of the room crying at the top of his lungs as Germany and Italy came out with saddened eyes.

"Wh-What happened here?!" Spain asked.

"Al-Alfred, H-he's ..." Feliciano procrastinated. "He, had died."

Spain eyes got wider." What d-do you mean!" Spain was now wondering, who killed some person like Alfred, no one would try and dare to kill the US of A. And was it the same person who killed Adan earlier before?

Germany hanged his head low. "H-He, Hasn't gotten a pulse for the last 5 minutes, so we assume he's dead."

Romano felt a certain sadness and sorrow for the Canadian, so he followed him to the bedroom he tried opening earlier.

Romano peeked through the door. "Matthew? What the fuck!"

A figure in a white mask splattered with red, which Romano assumed was blood, slashed Canada in the back. Making the Canadian let out a blood curdling scream of pain. Romano noted his black hair before attacking the fiend. Kicking him into the drawer taking the killer by surprise.

"Fuck!" The masked fiend yelled as his funny bone was hit. He pulled out a gun, aimed it at Canada.

"Move and I'll shoot this gun, blowing his brains out!" Romano stood still. "Heh, good boy." the mask fiend with blood moved out of the room still aiming at the Canadian. "leave him to bleed." He said shutting the door.

"Hey come back here you fucking bastard!" Romano yelled as he dashed out of the door, only to find that the mysterious masked man had disappeared only in a matter of seconds.

"Who the tell, What the fuck?"

The canadian moaned.

Romano heard this moan and hurried to the room, seeing Canada was losing major amounts of blood. Romano decided to pick up the weaken nation and carried him out of the room, fear that the masked man would come back.

Spain looked in horror as blood stained a trail behind Romano, carrying a nation that is barely moving.

"Romano! Who is that! What happened here!"

Romano passed Spain only saying. "Antonio, we need to hold a meeting, pronto..."

Poland walked down the hallways with his dress flowing behind him. "Hey, Liet, like, do you have any idea who killed Netherlands?"

Lithuania looked at Poland, he was scared of the Netherlands and his intimidating height. "No..."

Poland swore he heard struggling from atop the grand stair case.

"Hey! Follow me!"

"Wait! What?! Poland!"


	6. Chapter 5

Japan opened his eyes.

His eyes were still blurry, he waited patiently for them to clear up. He saw he was in a room, connected to another room which Korea was in, tied tightly to an experiment table, separated by thick glass. Japan called out to Korea, No verbal nor physical response came from Korea. Japan began to panic a bit as he saw the room around him was covered with blood and skins of other victims. Japan reached for his trusty katana only to find it missing. Where did the katana go? Where are we? Is Korea even awake now? Questions filled Honda's head as he tried to think rationally, the blood distracting him. He began looking around for a possible way out.

"Hmm?" he asked silently as he found a switch.

Instinctively his hand went towards the switch, but his will over took the urge. Cautiously he looked at the switch. It's not its usual red danger color, rather a very cold blue, turned red by the blood. He took a look around the switch finding there is a discolored patch of wall next to it, in the near exact shape and size of a door. Japan, sure of his decision, pressed the switch carefully, opening the strange light brown colored wall, strangely not covered in blood. Japan prepared himself to enter the opening until he noticed a strange computer with multiple television sets protruded out. He stepped back cautiously as he looked back to make sure Korea is ok.

"…W-What is this?" Kiku found himself asking as he turned on the computer.

The multiple television screens began to glow. Then the screens showed figures, walking, in what seems to be hallways. Curious, he leaned towards the figures, only to figure out one familiar one fell. Upon further inspection, Japan's eyes grew wide.

"I-Italy?!"

The television sets showed the weak and fragile Italian falling over. Japan turned his head in disgust as it began showing the decay of the Italian body.

"W-What is this!" Japan said fearfully, checking back on Korea.

He felt an acute pain on his chest. He carefully unbuttoned his coat revealing the bandages which had been on his chest earlier were ripped off. Under those torn bandages, he found the Japanese flag, burnt permanently onto his chest. The pain grew more intense as Japan fell to his knees. It doesn't compare to how bad the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki felt, but it was still unbearable. Why hasn't he felt this earlier? He began to scream, quickly suppressing it with clenched teeth. His body began to shake uncontrollably. Kiku fell to his palms, forming tears. He heard some invisible door, well hidden with the walls, open. Japan was to paralyzed to even turn around and check who it was.

"Well, it appears you woke up without permission…. You shouldn't disobey, that burn will teach you discipline. Hee-hee." His voice sounded very robotic. As if there was some device hiding his/her real voice. "Now, why don't you go to bed?"

Just like that, Japan was shocked by the metal floor underneath him. Either god has had mercy on him, or god punished him, but he blissfully fell into unconsinceness .

England shed tears. He was expecting another death at one point or another; he just wasn't ready for America's death. Spain looked with regard to England.

"I'm sorry for what happened…."

"Yeah, I-It's ok…" England said with a shaky voice.

The meeting was extremely silent. Not a single soul moved when England came into the room. Romano came into the room with a extremely worried face, hinting frustration. "Damn it, where is those Asian bastards?!"

China looked at Romano. "You couldn't find them?!"

Romano heave a sigh. "Nope, looks like their missing."

China's heart sank. "I was hopefully you'd find them. "

"I'm sorry, jerk, but I couldn't find them any where."

Germany felt equally as bothered by this, but spoke with a calm, collected voice. "Guess we'll have to continue this meeting without them."

Russia spoke up. "What about Lithuania and Poland? Aren't them missing too?" No answer.

"Oh well, let's continue shall we?" Russia said with no emotion.

France who was holding a piece of paper in a clenched fist, talked. "As we were saying, it's obvious we are held prisoners here by some unknown country. It is also obvious the country also have a friend, both out to kill us all before midnight tonight." France gulped. "We lost Holland, and America so far, Japan, Korea, Poland, and Lithuania are missing currently. Any ideas of what to do about this?"

England just buried his head into his arms.

"lets stay together as a group at all times?" Austria let out a suggestion.

"Then we'll be an easier target. " Germany said.

The room went back to a deathly silence as no one knew what to do with what happened in the last hour. China sat there, looking at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. Russia looked at china sadly, wanting to help a friend. France kept clenching the piece of paper with scribbles on it.

England rubbed his temples.

"Bloody gits, its obvious, we can't just stay here and die, one by one, this deserves full investigation."

"We got that under control "Italy spoke.

"Well, what evidence do you have, any will be good to know like, now."

Italy just stood there. "A-all we know is that the killer seems to know where all of us are at this moment. America said right before he died, they saw him investigating the blood trail in the hallway with the caged off staircase. He also said 'Go. They know where you are always. They have cameras everywhere.'" Italy said holding on to his notepad.

England brought his head up. "Well maybe, we should go and smash those cameras." France asked.

"Idiot, that could be dangerous. What we need to do is find a unlocked exit." Romano exclaimed.

"Right, like a window, or a possible vent system." England said.

Greece, who you would expect to be sleeping, was wide awake. Turkey spoke up. "Jerkules said he found a small air vent, but it seems to be rigged with some sort of trap. but we can see the outside from there."

"What kind of trap?" Spain asked.

Greece recollected his memory. "The traps looked like some stuff similar to a bear trap, bombs, poison gas pellets, and something else very complicated."

England exhaled. "Shit."

Vlad walked in. "Sorry guys, my watch was smashed because of Bulgaria's superstition and his stick, so I couldn't tell what time it is. Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok Romania." Norway said with a calm voice.

A wide moment of silence.

Finland looked around. "So far we have Me, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, France, England, Russia, Bulgaria, Greece, Romania, Turkey, Latvia, Belarus, Estonia, Ukraine, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Vietnam, and China are all here. Such a big list of suspects."

Everyone looked at each other suspiciously.

Hungary looked at Romania then switch back to looking at Greece.

"Well, It seems based off of Romano's report, that one Killer had black hair, or near black, dark brown, but almost black."

Austria, Vietnam, Turkey, and Bulgaria looked at Hungary.

"Y-you don't really think it could of been me right?" Austria asked.

"Of course not! There is no way you would of try and kill Canada."

Italy objected. "Hold on! Me and Germany found a bottle of black hair dye in the bathroom."

"So?" Romano said.

Italy looked at his notebook. "This means we can't be sure that only the black haired nations are the killers, again, it can be any of us here."

Germany looked at Prussia. "Bruder, you look nervous... how come?"

Prussia nearly jumped when Ludwig asked. "Oh! It's just my awesomeness is overflowing, making me sweat and shake."

Prussia facepalmed himself for making such a stupid excuse. but as intended, Germany just nodded and turned back to Italy.

"Of course!" England said.

"It's so obvious!"

Prussia looked at England with frantic eyes."Wh-what's obvious!"

"I have my spell book with me, I could maybe revive America back to life."

"Oh ho, England you and your over active imagination again, playing wizard won't help America." France said discouragingly.

~Bzzzt!~

"Bloody hell?" A cellphone went off.

"Oh hold on a second." Denmark answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh? ... Who are y ... What? ... ... ... ... ... Uh? Bye?"

"Who was it?" Iceland asked curiously.

Denmark had a confused looked on his face. "I-I don't know, I never heard this person before, he or she said something about a wine cellar in this house, but then it got cut off."

"Oh what about a wine cellar? I'm quite parched." France said.

"The voice said there is an exit somewhere in this house, but we have to solve who one of the murderers are first before he or she will open it."

"Huh, interesting, usually murderers don't let their hostages go so freely." England said stroking his chin.

- 1:40 A.M. -

Poland pulled Lithuania up the stairs trying to investigate the struggling noise. Creeping up the steps so cautiously, even with the rotting wood, not a single squeak was given.

Lithuania looked at the dolls in the corners and shivered. "This is so creepy, why are we going up here Feliks?"

"Well, like because, I totally heard struggling up here, so I got the feeling to, like help the person up here."

Suddenly the staircase turned into a slide. Lithuania fell first sliding back to the bottom of the stairs.

"Woah! What's up with this stair case!" Lithuania yelled to Poland.

"LIke! IDK!"

"What?"

"IDK, I don't know."

Poland help onto a rotting cloth that prevented him from falling over.

"Hey, Liet, grab onto my hand!"

Poland offered out his hand. Little did he know the cloth began ripping. Successfully, he pulled Lithuania up. "Great! We can go back to investigating." Poland pushed Lithuania to the top flat part of the staircase when the cloth finally ripped. "AH LIET HELP!"

Lithuania tried to grab Poland's cloak but failed in doing so. The gates began to rise, this time with not blunt tops, but spiked tops.

Poland screamed. "LIET! HELP ME PLEASE! I'M TO YOUNG TO GET IMPALED!"

"Hold onto one of the stair railings! I'll find something to bring you up!" Lithuania turned and turned only able to find a extension cord.

"Grab onto this!" Lithuania demanded desperately.

"I'm trying! Send it down a bit more!" Poland yelled.

The railings collapsed onto Poland's hands, crushing them and amputating them. Poland screamed in agony as Lithuania could watch helplessly as Poland slid down towards the spikes rising up. Poland scraped his body against the steel spikes which finally got a hold of him. To numb from losing all five digits on his right hand, it took him about five seconds to figure out he's on top of the spikes.

"Poland! Hurry! Get up!" Lithuania yelled down the stairs helplessly.

Suddenly, the worst happened, the steel arrows shot up, smashing into the ceiling, with Poland stuck on top, impaled by steel spikes.

"L-Liet. " Poland coughed up blood. " I'm sorry I forced you into this. And please, go on to find who did this. I'll look after you in the afterlife... " Coughing up even more blood. "Its ... not your fault ... that you couldn't save me. Please ... don't be sad."

Sliding down slowly to the bottom with a sick noise. Poland threw up blood before, finally dying.

"POLAND!" Lithuania cried out. He fell to his knees and weeped. He lost his best friend and if he reacted sooner, he could of saved him. He felt like falling into Russia's shoulder and crying, usually this happens when Russia is feeling very generous. Even so, It wouldn't change the fact that he has lost his best friend to a steel monster that has eaten his best friend with its spiky, steel teeth.

Lithuania began hitting the floorboards screaming and shouting, Poland said it wasn't his fault. but why did he have the feeling that it still was. He didn't know what to do, he streamed out tears of horror, anger, sorrow, and uncertainty. He found himself tugging at his hair and letting out another scream before getting up and find another way out.

-oo000oo-

"Heh-Heh" a voice laughed evilly. " I just love this gate controlling remote! Don't you?"

"I guess, still, this is the most emotional death we seen so far, don't you think?"

"Hey, don't make yourself sad. It's only our job. And besides, it only adds to the drama. Who doesn't like a really good scene. Especially the ones that make you cry or weep in compassion and or fear?"

"Heh, I guess you're right. But what will we do with that strong vodka drinker? He won't die very easily."

"True, I know, I have the key to entertainment room. We might be able to lure him into there, and set up a trap, like what we did here."

"Heh, Brown, you are amazing."

"Aw shucks, you're the one who came up with the plan, Black."

"let's see if we can set up the trap now."

"I got the supplies all right here."

"Perfect, Brown, let us start?"

"We shall."


End file.
